


Past midnight

by little_frodo



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, M/M, Making Love, Neck Kissing, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 13:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_frodo/pseuds/little_frodo
Summary: Opie can't sleep at night, so he visits Jax in bed when they share a cell in jail.





	Past midnight

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a very short story, but I kind of wanted to do it, so... there you go. :)

It must have been way past midnight, probably 3am, when Jax woke up from the soft sound of someone pulling his sheet away. He mumbled, knowing deep down in his body that it could have been only one person: Opie.

  
Of course - they were sharing a cell since they got arrested, and there was no way that these rough hands could have belonged to someone else than him.

  
"You're awake?", Opie said softly, whispering close to his ear while his hands were running down Jax' body with silent pressure. Jax felt light heat growing in his stomach, but he was too tired to response right now. He just pressed his body closer to Opies, nestling beside his neck to suck in some of the beautiful smell there. It still felt sleepy, Ope's skin, and Jax enjoyed the smell of it.

  
"Like what fucking time is it, Ope? I wasn't awake, sleepin' like a baby. What do you want?", Jax whispered against the heated skin.

  
"Nothing... I just... damn Jax, I want you." The words were growing more harsh, and Jax opened his eyes a bit although he didn't see a lot in the darkness surounding them.

  
"It's the middle of the night Ope, and I fucking...."

  
Jax' words were stopped by a sudden heated kiss - Opie's lips felt amazing against his, and the simple fact that Opie did come to his bed to just take what he needed made Jax grow hard faster than he wanted. He placed his hands roughly beside Ope's face and pulled the bigger guy closer next to him, biting in his lower lip with a soft gap.

  
"I knew you wanted it..." Ope softly said between two more kisses, before he rolled them over so Jax was lying underneath him.

  
Jax didn't know what to do - of course he had slept with Ope so many times before, but he wasn't that awake and was feeling heat in his veines way too early. He gasped softly when he felt Ope's hard cock grinding against his, both still in their pants and underwear. It wasn't like he wanted to get off in his boxers and only with some dry action; but he felt so fucking horny that he pulled Opie tight against his body and started moving with him, in the same heating rhythm Opie gave to him.  
"You want me to...", Ope moaned, but Jax stopped his words by pressing another wild kiss on his lips.

 

"I don't think I...ah- fuck, Ope!"

  
Ope knew the signs without asking further; he had both of his arms left and right next to Jax' shoulders, rocking their bodies tight together and grinding with huge pleasure; it made him always hard and wild when he saw Jax enjoying the things he did to him; normally he wouldn't let him finish off with this dry action, but today he couldn't stop this. It was way too hot watching Jax chasing his orgasm after such a short time with only their cocks rubbing together. It made him proud, kind of. But he also knew what his best friend needed and wanted, and he knew the little spots that made Jax cry out in passion.

  
So he leanded down, still working on the beautiful friction between their bodies, before he softly bit and nipped Jax neck and thorat; he felt Jax' hands clenching in his shirt, pulling him closer hard, and moaning louder right now.  
"Easy, Jax. I got you...", Opie whispered, knowing exactly that it made Jax shiver inside and outside, and the VP gasped, his body shaking.

  
"Yes... fuck..." was the only thing that Jax was able to say, and Ope increased the friction by rocking his cock harder against Jax' cock, feeling the heat growing more and more intense between them.

  
"Come for me...", Opie whipsered again, biting Jax' throat, and then it happened.

  
Jax came with a shout, his body shaking to the core, unable to stop his motions; Opie enjoyed the feeling of the wetness between them, enjoyed and loved Jax' gasping for air, before he nestled his head into the Vp's neck again and putting all of his last power into the last rubbing movements before he came too, spurting his cum between them just as Jax did.

  
It took them a while to come down from their high, and although this had been just a quickie with even all their clothes on, Jax exhaled deeply and pulled Opie into a beautiful, longing kiss.

  
"I love you, bro...", he said softly, and Opie smiled, giving Jax another passionated kiss.

  
"Love you,too."


End file.
